Train Full of Tears
by Nancy Drew24
Summary: Frank wrapped his arms around me, telling me everything was going to be okay, I sat there, crying my heart out, wishing he would come back. But, Joe would never, ever come back. Do not read if you haven't played Last train to blue moon canyon.


A Train Full Of Tears

Nancy

Screaming. That's what I woke up to. I slowly opened my eyes to see Lori screaming, Tino calming her down, John and Charleena came running in, asking what's the screaming about, and a Frank kneeling over a motionless Joe. I slowly got up, bracing myself against the wall. Frank got up, walked over to Tino, and said, "He's dead." That's all I could take. I ran away crying, until I tripped over a rock, and fell. So, I laid there, until Frank came and I sat up. Where I was sitting, the dirt became mud. Frank wrapped his arms around me, telling me everything was going to be okay, I sat there, crying my heart out, wishing he would come back. But, Joe would never, ever come back.

* * *

*1 day earlier*

Frank

I put my King of hearts on my Queen of hearts, finally finishing solitare. I paused the music on my ipod, and took the buds out of my ears. I looked up at Joe, He was leaned back in his chair, with his feet on the table, and of course, he was snoring. I grabbed his feet and pushed his feet off the table. That caused him to lean forward, and fall out of the chair. I laughed, Joe quickly got up, gave me the evil eye, and went back to sleep. I smiled and shook my head. I got up and decided to look for Nancy. I walked by where Charleena was usually at, but she wasn't there. Weird. Then the Train suddenly lurch to a stop! I heard Joe scream and fall to the floor.

I went to the sleeping car, and went to the emergency break. Nobody was there. I went over and knocked on Nancy's door. No answer. So I headed to John's car. As I was opening the door, there was three voices right outside the door. I slightly opened the door and saw Lori standing quietly in the door frame of John's car. Then I saw Tino and Nancy talking near the edge of the train. Tino must have pulled the brake! I quietly listened to their conversation. "Tino, don't! your crazy!" Nancy yelled. Tino's face was red. Then I noticed something. Nancy had a black eye. The train started to start again. It started to go faster, and faster. I couldn't believe what happened next. Tino pushed Nancy off the train! The whistle of the train drowned out Nancy's, Lori's and my scream. Tino just stood there, watching, and not saying anything. I didn't know someone could be that evil. I closed the door, ran to the other side of the car and opened the door, stepped out, and stood at the edge. The dining car door opened and Joe was standing there. I talked to him. Then said I'll be back. I jumped off the train, and the last thing I remember was the horrified look on Joe's face.

"Frank?" "Earth to Frank!" I heard someone say, and slapping my face. The hands were cold. Just like Nancy's. I slowly opened my eyes. Squinting at the sunlight, and at my giant headache. I opened my eyes fully and saw Nancy's face. "Boy, you're a sight for sore eyes." I said, getting up. "You are too," She smiled. "I thought I was all alone, Did you get pushed off?" She asked. "No, I jumped after you got pushed," I replied. "What was Tino yelling at you for?" I asked her. "Ummmmm, I'd really like to not talk about that now, if you don't mind." she said, rubbing her eye. I slowly went to touch it, but she quickly moved away.

"Does it hurt?" I asked. "Well, yeah! How would you feel if you got punched in the eye!" She groaned. "Alright! I'm sorry, next time, tell me and I'll come and protect you." I smiled. "So, do you know where we are?" I asked, standing up, then helped Nancy up. "Nope, but we were heading back to Copper Gorge, so I guess we just follow the train tracks." Nancy said, wiping the dust off her jeans, and we both started walking, not knowing the danger that was ahead of us.

Nancy

When it started to get dark, we stopped, and started to look for twigs to build a fire. I picked up the last piece I could carry, when I heard a rattling sound. I slowly turned around, and looked down. There was a rattle snake right in front of me! I slowly backed up, not leaving eye contact. I knew Frank was around somewhere, so I whispered Frank as I was backing up. When all of the sudden it sunk it's teeth in my boot! After that, I ran like lightning looking for Frank, and yelling for Frank. "Nancy?" I heard Frank say. "Frank! I'm over here!" I yelled, running to the campsite. _I'm going to die! _ I finally got to the campsite, and Frank ran to me at high speed.

I sat down, leaning against a log, trying to catch my breath. Frank slid and sat in front of me. "What happened?" He asked. "Rattler…. Bit…." gasped, Pointing to my left foot. Frank must have understood what I said, because he grabbed my left foot, and gently pulled off my brown boots. He inspected my boot, rubbed his finger on the teeth holes. And smiled. "Ww-hat?" I asked. "He bit you on the tip of the boot. Your foot stopped right before where the snake bit your shoe. " Frank replied. I started to shaking uncontrollably. Frank frowned, put the boot down, sat right next to me.

"I love you Nancy," He said, putting his arms around me. "I know." I said. Then my vision started to get blurry. Then, I passed out.

* * *

Frank.

It was starting to get cold, dark, and it started to thunder. So, I picked up Nancy, who was still out cold, and went to the cave I saw when I was looking for wood. When I got to the cave, it started raining cats and dogs. I sat Nancy down, who was starting to wake up, and looked for dry wood. Wet wood smokes too much. Joe and I learned from experience. We were taking a fishing trip at Tizer lakes in Montana a while back. I went back in the cave. It was a big cave. I didn't go far into it, no matter how much I wanted to. I wanted to stay near the opening, in case someone was calling us, or Nancy was looking for me. When I got all the wood I needed, I went back to where Nancy was. When I got there, I dropped the wood, because Nancy wasn't alone. Joe was there!

"Frank!" Joe smiled. "I thought we'd never find you guys!" he said. "Who else came?" I asked. "Well, Charleena, John, then Lori didn't want to come because she said the mud would ruin her shoes, so Charleena gave her rain boots. Tino came, and the engineer." Joe said. "Hey Tino! I found them!" and he started waving his flashlight till Tino came running in the cave. He looked at me, and looked at Nancy. "Frank, listen to me." Tino started to say. "Alright. You have 2 minutes to explain everything." I said. The he explained everything.

…"The truth is, The day when John, Lori and I hiked in the mountains, We did find the mine, but there was no gold, or silver, all we found was Jake's body, with a picture of Camille. She was her true treasure.

Since Nancy had gotten Lori and Tino back together, Lori started to push Tino. Lori said that if Tino wanted her, he would have to push Nancy off the train. AS it turns out, Lori's dad went to jail once. My dad, Fenton Hardy, caught him in the act, and witnessed in the court. "And Carson Drew was the lawyer who put him in jail." Tino finished. Then Tino had a plan to teach Lori a lesson. Tino was going to pretend that he killed Joe, he did it to make Lori happy. After explaining the plan to Joe and I, he went out of the cave and called Lori. Joe laid on the ground, pretending to be dead. Tino quickly grabbed a rock. When Lori walked in she screamed. " Hey cupcake! Look! I did it for you!" Tino said. She stopped screaming. And Looked at Tino. But I had forgotten all about Nancy. She saw Lori screaming, Joe laying on the ground, Charleena and John running in confused about what's going on. Tino grabbed Lori, and started walking to the train. Charleena and John followed. Joe got up, and said he'll wait here to show Nancy. I started to run after Nancy. When I caught up to her, she was sitting on the ground crying. I sat next to her and said , "Nancy, there's something waiting for you at the entrance of the cave." She sighed and looked at me. She stood up and walked to the front of the cave. "Joe!" She yelled. 'I thought you were-" She started to say, but Joe cut her off by explaining things to her.

Nancy

I couldn't believe it. Joe was alive! I have never been so happy in my life! When Joe was done talking, we went looking for the train. It wasn't where Tino said where it was. Great. I said. I sighed, and sat on a giant rock. Frank and Joe sat on either side of me. "Nancy, by any chance, do you have your phone?" Joe asked. I gasped. I couldn't believe it. I had my phone on me the whole entire time! I quickly got it out of my pocket to see if it was charged. It was! I quickly dialed Tino's number. "Oh, and Nancy?" Joe asked. "What?" I replied.

"Have them bring a cheeseburger, I'm starving"


End file.
